mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kreeya
Kreeya is a a fictional character from the television program Mortal Kombat: Conquest, and was played by Fabiana Udenio. About Kreeya and her species Kreeya was the queen of an unnamed distant realm as well as the progenitor of her entire race, and Vorpax was her firstborn daughter. Her race, the Kreeyans (named as such by Kung Lao), are comprised primarily of Amazonian females. They are spawned in a giant insectoid hive that contains thousands of maturing fetuses. Newborn Kreeyans mature into adult form within days (similar to bees), commanding hand-to-hand combat skills and weapons expertise. They are also immune to many human-borne diseases, including leprosy, and are capable of healing the afflicted by mingling their blood. The queen alone has the power to breed, though a few of her "daughters" have attempted to create hives (or at least were encased in the golden energy field normally used by the Queen to create hives) as evidenced in her premiere episode. Storyline Kreeya seeks to take over all of Outworld from Shao Kahn, and other worlds as well, but bound by the same rules of the Elder Gods as Kahn, she is forbidden to openly attack realms. Her expansionist campaign relies instead on seduction, circumventing the rules by being openly invited into new realms by their inhabitants. In a short time (presumably within a matter of weeks or months), they ultimately drive their populations into extinction through sheer numbers. Upon realizing the threat she posed to Outworld, Kahn had Kreeya's hives destroyed while his armies battled the Kreeyans on Outworld's borders. Kreeya was forced to find a new mate while secretly establishing new hives in Earthrealm. She persuaded Reptile to betray Kahn in exchange for sharing dominion after the Emperor's defeat. Reptile agreed, and several Zaterrans were reluctantly sent to guard her hives in Earthrealm while the children matured. Kung Lao discovered Kreeya's children maturing in the hive, and realized the serious threat this posed to Earthrealm. When he confronted Kreeya and Vorpax and rejected their advances to stay, he was imprisoned along with Shang Tsung. The two were freed by Raiden and sent the Queen fleeing after they defeated her together in combat, while Shang Tsung destroyed Kreeya's hive. The combined effort of Earthrealm and Outworld in eliminating the hives infuriated Vorpax, who believed that Kreeya was carelessly sacrificing her people for her safety. Vorpax urged Kung Lao and his friends to aid her in defeating Kreeya, in return for her leaving Earthrealm once the Queen was dead. After Kreeya was defeated in combat, Vorpax slew her herself, and left. Unbeknownst to the humans, Kreeya's death imbued Vorpax with all of her breeding powers, and her legacy was to continue under a new ruler. However, Vorpax is revealed to not be able to create a hive after a failed mating with Shang Tsung in the final episode, and she angrily orders one of her servants to burn the torn bed they were having sex in. She then decides to mate with the Netherealm sorcerer Quan Chi out of vengeance, but is prevented from doing so because she is killed by Shao Kahn's shadow priests. ' 'Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero.He walking on the forests and afterwards has been capture.Some one speaks about Kreeya:It is a queen of sexual lust.This is a video of the part of Mortal Kombat: Conquest when the Kreeyans going kill the enemies with sex: Videos thumb|300px|left Additional information On the German DVD release of MK: Conquest, one disc featured episodes centered exclusively around Kreeya. Category: Minor Characters Category:Kreeyans